A Girl Named Terabithia
by JustSpirky
Summary: Leslie's body was never found. Jess went into a state of depression, he is sent to rehab where he meets a girl named Terabithia who has no memory of her life, what happenes when these two are forced to meet? Well, sparks'll fly.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first Terabithia story, which means I don't own it!**

**This was originally on my other account, Buddygirl1004, but my mother found out about my other account so I am no longer allowed to post. Therefore, I made a new one so that I could keep on writing. Over the past couple of weeks, I have gotten a lot of reviews on the stories from reviewers, begging me to update and to not give up, and I just had to upload it again. Thank you all for having faith in me and for loving this story.**

**Summery: They never found Leslie's body; Jess has lived his life distanced from everyone. He is 18 now, and is off to rehab because he still blames himself for Leslie's 'death', he hallucinates that he sees her everywhere he goes. In the result of her 'death', Jess began to cut. But when he gets to rehab he's surprised to find out that his senior buddy, someone who's been there longer than him and is meant to be a friend, is a girl who goes by the name of Terabithia. And when he meets this girl, there's a little more than meets the eye.**

**Watercreek Rehabilitation Center**

**Words: 1,403**

* * *

><p>"We're doing this for your own good." Mary Aarons told her son, Jess.<p>

"Yea yea," Jess replied, rolling his eyes. He was being sent here because he would cut. He blamed himself for everything, maybe; maybe if he did not go with Miss Edmunds that day then maybe Leslie would still be alive. Maybe he would of gotten up the courage to ask her out, gotten married, and possibly have kids. They would stand side by side, conquering the world.

Leslie, just the mere thought of the blonde girl made his throat close up. He pushed the tears back, he had built himself anew, he never cried and didn't smile. He would go through his life speaking only when spoken too.

He never went to Terabithia anymore, when May Belle would ask him to take her, he'd always respond with a firm 'No.' and turn his head.

"Jess." came the voice of May Belle, who was 12 now. Jess turned his head and looked at his sister, waiting for a reply. "I love you." she said, tears peeking from the corners of her eyes.

"Me too." he replied with no emotion. "Can I go now?" he asked, annoyed, he just wanted to get this over with.

His mom nodded her head and Jess turned around and entered the Watercreek Rehabilitation Center.

Jess was sure if his father hadn't found that lottery ticket on the ground that day, they wouldn't be able to afford to send him here.

A few years after Leslie death, when Jess was around 15, his father had found a lottery ticket for that night's drawing. He had decided to keep it, just in case.

It was a good thing he did, because they had all the numbers and had won the Million Dollar Jackpot of 300 million dollars.

His dad had opened up his own business and Ellie and Brenda had been able to go to college, they ended up majoring in Fashion and they are now famous designers of the clothes line **BE**, which was a combination of the first two letters of their name.

His mom was able to go back to college and get her degree in education and became a teacher at a university in Literature.

Jess had still been depressed, so one day, his parents came home with a pair of Nike's, like Jess had always wanted, and a set of very expensive paints, the same kind that Leslie had given to him for his birthday all those years ago.

Although he smiled lightly at the gifts and used them, it still didn't improve his depression, but made it worse.

Which is why Jess stood where he did today.

Jess looked around the Rehabilitation center. The interior was modeled to that of a hospital, sterile and white. 'Les would go insane,' he thought, thinking of Leslie and the way she loved layering and colors. He mentally scolded himself for thinking about her.

He went to the check in station.

"You checking in?" a girl with curly red hair and brown eyes asked_. No, I'm here to buy fries, of course I'm checking in._ he said to himself

"Yea." Jess responded annoyed.

"Name?" she asked pulling out a clipboard.

"Jesse Aarons." he said. She looked at her clipboard.

"Ah yes, Jesse, now Dr. Smith will be your councilor, you will see her 2 times a week on Tuesdays and Thursdays after an hour of buddy time-" he cut her off.

"Buddy time? Really." he said, annoyed that he would have to spend some time with another crazy loon.

"Yes, buddy time, it's where you are paired up with someone who has been here longer than you, a buddy is here to have someone to talk to." she explained.

"So who's my buddy?" he asked, feeling sorry for whoever got him.

"A girl your age named Terabithia." The women responded after taking a look at her clipboard.

Jess' eyes went wide. "Excuse me, can you repeat that." he asked, not believing the words he just heard. Believing instead that his mind was playing tricks and she had said 'Tara Thia' or 'Teara Bithel' and not Terabithia.

"Terabithia, she's been here a while." she said, looking at Jess, an eyebrow raised.

"What's she here for?" he asked, this _could not_ be Leslie; maybe someone just named their kid Terabithia.

"Mental problems, we don't know what happened, police found her badly beaten, she went to the hospital but all she would say was 'Terabithia' over and over again, so that's what she goes by." She explained. "I don't know much about her, I've only seen her once, just that she can't remember anything." she continued. "Now as I was saying..." she droned on and on about the program, meals, breaks, family visiting, and all that stuff. Jess just kept thinking.

_Maybe Leslie is still alive! They never found her body, it is possible she somehow ended up here _he thought before his pessimistic side took over.

_Yea, but wouldn't the police officer recognize her and call her parents?_ the optimist replied.

_Maybe the officer didn't recognize her, she could of easily crossed over into the other county._

Jess had enough and told the voices to shut up.

He was then asked to follow a nurse to his room, which was five doors down from his buddy.

He nodded his thanks and entered the barren room. _Might as well unpack._ He thought and went to his suitcase, putting his art stuff on a desk and his clothes in the drawers, at the very bottom of his black suitcase laid a picture. Jess smiled as he picked it up.

It was of Leslie in Terabithia, an exhausted PT sat on her lap. Jess had painted it for Leslie as a birthday gift, but he never had the chance to give it to her.

He tacked it to his wall and half smiled. Maybe this girl, Terabithia, would help him get over the loss if his best friend, his queen, his crush.

He had eaten dinner before arriving so he changed into PJ's and nestled under the covers, his dreams clouded with Troll hunting in Terabithia, Leslie and PT by his side.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Please tell me what you think. I really hope you all stay patient with me as I retype some of the chapters that I thought seemed rushed.<strong>

**Love you all!**

**~LatinMagicWriter**


	2. First Day

**I am so sorry that this update is late. I have been really busy writing for other stories, but I promise I will never give up on this story. **

**Words: 2,178**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bridge to Terabithia, I simply own the plot line that this story is created from.**

* * *

><p>At 8:00 that morning, Jess' alarm clock rung, signaling the beginning of the first day.<p>

Jess groaned, he did not want to be up this early, preferring to sleep until noon, but he knew he had to get up.

He swung his legs over the bed, got up and yawned while stretching his arms above his head.

He walked to his bathroom where he took a nice long, hot shower.

Wrapping the towel around his waist he made his way to his dresser where he picked out a 'Foo Fighters' t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. He didn't bother with trying to dry his moppy hair. He pulled on socks and a pair of Nike sneakers.

He walked out of his room not paying attention, out of the corner of his eye he could see a girl with long, silvery, blonde hair open the door to one of the rooms, but before he could turn his head to get a better look, she was already gone. _It couldn't have been Leslie._ He argued.

Curiosity getting the better of him he turned towards the door and counted how many doors down it was from his. His answer, five. Five doors down, it must have been his buddy, Terabithia's, room.

She probably just finished breakfast and was heading back to her room to get ready for the day.

He continued walking down to the cafeteria. When he entered it was just like a hospital cafeteria, white. He got in line and grabbed some scramble eggs and bacon. He walked over to an empty table and ate in silence.

When he finished eating it was 9:00 and he had to go to group time, which was where people with the same problem met and talked about why they began to, in his case, cut.

He stood up and threw his plate in the garbage and made his way to the group meet room, which was in the main quarters.

He finally found the room and entered. The room was medium size with 16 chairs in a circle, most of them occupied by girls, (13 to be exact) 'three guys here including me, great.' he thought.

"Jesse Aarons?" a voice asked, Jess looked and saw a middle age tan woman with long chestnut hair wearing a green t-shirt with jeans under a white lab coat.

"Yea," Jess replied.

"I'm Dr. Whitetail, your group leader and psychologist." she explained. Jess nodded his head and took an empty seat between a black haired boy with green eyes and a girl with red hair and blue eyes.

Dr. Whitetail spoke, "Okay everyone, we have a new member, this is Jesse Aarons." everyone said 'hi' and Jess just nodded. "Okay! Let's start with you Jess, why did you begin to cut?" she asked, Jess didn't really feel like taking about Leslie, but he knew he had to.

"I murdered my best friend." he said, watching as everyone shifted in their seats. The girl next to him, not so subtly, inched as far away as she could from Jess.

"You didn't really murder him, did you?" Asked a girl across from her. She had a pointed face and an upturned nose, her eyes a dark blue. Her curly ebony hair framed her face and fell past her shoulders. "Because I'm sure you would be in jail if you did." She said.

"I did, and my best friend was a girl." Jess replied to the girl in a low, menacing tone. The girl glared at Jess harder before Dr. Whitetail spoke.

"Angelica…" She said to the ebony haired girl. Angelica turned her head, facing Dr. Whitetail, her eyebrows raised and her features stone cold.

"But Dr. Whitetail." She said in a clear voice as if she was a lawyer addressing a jury trying to convince them to convict the defendant. "If he did murder his _best friend_." She started, the words 'best friend' dripping from her voice with something akin to acid. "Then I don't feel comfortable having him in the same hospital as I am. I am sure my fellow patients will agree with me in this matter." She said, as one by one the 14 other members of the group nodded their head.

Dr. Whitetail sighed and worried her lower lip, her mind racing upon different scenarios that she could use to settle the peace in the now quickly heating room. Finally, she decided on her question.

"Jesse, did you physically murder your friend?" Dr. Whitetail asked, her honey coloured eyes boring into his own blue ones.

"No." Jess said after having 32 pairs of eyes rest on him for a minute. A silence so thick you could surely cut it with a knife.

"See, Angelica." Dr. Whitetail said, looking at the blue-eyed girl. "Jess is not a murder. But his story is very close in resemblance to your own." She said, causing the girls head to drop, her curls falling in front of her heart shaped face.

"Burn…" Whispered the boy next to Jess. Jess glanced at him out of the corner of his eye while Angelica's head snapped up to glare at the boy, who wasn't as subtle with his remark as he thought he was.

"At least I can hold my own in a fight, James." She retorted to the boy. The others in the circle sucked in their lips and bit them in response to what was the quarrel between the two black haired people.

"Well, at least I know how to fight, Angie." James responded. His emerald eyes boring holes into Angelica's.

A chorus of 'Ohhhs' could be heard as Angelica's nostrils flared.

"Now, settle down you two." Dr. Whitetail said in a calm matter. "This is not a place for arguing." She said.

"But he started it!" Angelica cried, pointing a manicured finger in the direction of James.

"Oh, stop acting like a child, Angelica." James said with a roll of his eyes. "Oh wait, I forgot. You still are one." James retorted, a smug grin on his face.

Angelica crossed her arms. "You wanna keep up with that smug look on your face, James?" She asked. "It may cause a fake rise of your testosterone level."

"Settle down, you two! This is supposed to be a calming environmental area and all you two are doing is raising everyone's stress levels." Dr. Whitetail said, a hint of anger in her voice, which caused everyone to sit up straight and look anywhere but at the two quarreling people.

Angelica sent James one last glare before speaking to Dr. Whitetail. "I'm sorry, Dr. Whitetail. As is James." She said, apologizing for the two of them as James returned her glare.

"Good, now that you two are done fighting, lets go on with this. Katy, I believe it is your turn." Dr. Whitetail said, the girl next to Jess spoke.

"My name is Katy Williams," everyone said 'hi' "And I started cutting because I was bullied in school, I never really fitted in with everyone, I was teased and called names, and it made me feel like crap..." she went on. After an hour it was time to go.

Jess stood up and began walking to the door, when the guy who was sitting next to him, James, walked next to him.

"Jesse, Right?" he asked.

"Yea, call me Jess," Jess replied, somewhat annoyed.

"Names James Puckett." he replied.

"Nice to meet you James." Jess said.

"Pleasure." James responded.

"So, what's the deal between you and that Angelica chick?" Jess asked, honestly curious at what had happened between the two.

"She's my twin." James said.

"Really?"

"Yea, she's insufferable. We had more than our share of rows. Mum sent us here in hopes that we can 'put aside our differences and make peace.'" He said.

"So," he said, switching topics. "Whose your buddy?" He asked, Jess took a deep breath, not really one to be social and talk to other people.

"Some girl named Terabithia."

"That's cool," James said, looking down at his shoes, contemplating what else to say about her. He looked back up at Jess and spoke, "FYI she's kind of crazy, she'll just stare into space sometimes and then quickly draw or write something then run to her room. Nobody knows what she does in there." James continued as they walked down the hall to the rooms. "She's kind of like Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter, you know?" he asked.

Jess nodded his head, he remembered reading about the girl, nicknamed Loony since she believed in such abnormal things, in the Harry Potter books written by J.K. Rowling.

"So you want to hang out for a while? We have an hour to kill until buddy time. We can go to the game room or something." James said sincerely.

"Nah, I was going to go to my room, I still have to unpack." _Besides I don't want to hang out with you._ he added in his head.

James looked upset for a fraction then bounced right back, "Sure, no prob, it's your first day here too. See ya!" he said, walking in the direction of the rec. room. Jess shook his head and made his way to his room.

When he passed Terabithia's room he had half a mind to knock on the door and talk to her, but he decided against it.

He walked into his room and went to his sketchpad and began, to well, sketch.

It was almost an hour before he finished he looked down at his work and once again, saw Leslie's face. Though it really wasn't her 10-year-old self. He had been trying to age her face, using his own from when he was 10 and his face now to figure out what she would look like.

This picture had Leslie's hair grown out, if she didn't cut it, it would be about mid-back. Her cheekbones were more defined and her lips fuller. He sighed. He glanced at the clock, it was 10:50. _Better go to buddy time. _He thought as he closed his sketchbook.

He walked out of room and saw a girl with mid back blonde hair run out of Terabithia's room. He fought the urge to run after this girl.

She ran to a door at the end of the hallway, _Must be the buddy time room. _He thought.

He walked to the door and sure enough it said **Buddy Room 1 A-M. **_Well this is it._ He thought and opened the door.

"Can I help you?" a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes asked, who was sitting at a desk.

"Yea, I'm here for Buddy Time, my buddy is Terabithia." he said.

"Oh yes Jesse Aaron, good luck, Terabithia is a nut job." he said.

"Terabithia! Your 11 'o clock is here!" he shouted to a girl with mid back silvery blonde hair who was sitting at a table writing or drawing something.

Jess walked over to her, he coughed after a moment.

She looked, she had piercing blue eyes Jess had a quick intake of breath. _No. _He thought, this girl was the spitting image of older Leslie he had just drawn.

"Leslie?" he asked in a whisper, and regretted it right away, this girl will think of him as a nut job, she spoke.

"Jesse. Jesse Aarons?" she asked him, staring at him puzzlingly.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay End chappie two! Ohh so does Leslie remember Jess? Or is Jess just hallucinating and it's all a dream? You tell me!<strong>

**Once again, I am sorry for the wait in updates. I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter of the story!**

**Don't feed the Trolls**

**~LatinMagicWriter is on fire**


	3. The Truth Revealed?

**Omg..you guys don't know how sorry I am! I've been meaning to update, I really had, but I would get sidetracked and I would forget! Please forgive me!**

**I don't own Terabithia.**

**Words: 1,018**

* * *

><p><strong>I think a refresh is order, yes? <strong>

* * *

><p><em>This picture had Leslie's hair grown out, if she didn't cut it, it would be about mid-back. Her cheekbones were more defined and her lips fuller. He sighed. He glanced at the clock, it was 10:50. Better go to buddy time. He thought as he closed his sketchbook.<em>

_He walked out of room and saw a girl with mid back blonde hair run out of Terabithia's room. He fought the urge to run after this girl._

_She ran to a door at the end of the hallway, Must be the buddy time room. He thought._

_He walked to the door and sure enough it said __**Buddy Room 1 A-M. **__Well this is it. He thought and opened the door._

_"Can I help you?" a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes asked, who was sitting at a desk._

_"Yea, I'm here for Buddy Time, my buddy is Terabithia." he said._

_"Oh yes Jesse Aaron, good luck, Terabithia is a nut job." he said._

_"Terabithia! Your 11 'o clock is here!" he shouted to a girl with mid back silvery blonde hair who was sitting at a table writing or drawing something._

_Jess walked over to her, he coughed after a moment._

_She looked, she had piercing blue eyes Jess had a quick intake of breath. No. He thought, this girl was the spitting image of older Leslie he had just drawn._

_"Leslie?" he asked in a whisper, and regretted it right away, this girl will think of him as a nut job, she spoke._

_"Jesse. Jesse Aarons?" she asked him, staring at him puzzlingly._

* * *

><p>Jess stared wide eyed at Terabithia. He couldn't seem to grasp this. Terabithia had one eyebrow raised as she looked at him, who probably looked like a fish out of the water, he finally spoke.<p>

"You know who I am?" Jess asked, praying with every fiber of his being that she remembered him.

"Your Jess Aarons, my 11 o' clock, right?" She said, "And why'd you call me Leslie?" he added in.

Jess mentally smacked himself, of course Terabithia would know his name was Jesse Aarons.

"Sorry," he said, as he sat in the chair opposite her, "Its just, you look a lot like my best friend..." Jess went off.

"You must miss her if you thought I looked liked her." Terabithia said with a smile and a small chuckle.

"Yea, I do." Jesse responded looking down. He noticed her drawing, "What are you working on?" he asked.

"Oh, just a book I was working on, I'm not really good at drawing but I feel like I knew someone who could draw and that person helped me out a lot." Terabithia said, turning the sketch pad towards Jess who looked at it wide-eyed.

The picture was of him, Leslie, and PT in Terabithia. Their castle in the background with it's high towers and the shimmering lake waters, not to mention the friendly giant in a corner.

"What's wrong?" Terabithia asked him, seeing him look at the drawing.

"That's me and my best friend and her dog, Prince Terrien, or PT for short. We had this place for ourselves in the woods, it was where we could just hang out and rule our kingdom." Jess looked at Terabithia, who spoke.

"And protect the land from the Dark Master and his servants."

Jess looked at her, this couldn't be happening.

"Follow me," She said, standing up and grabbing Jess' hand.

She walked past the boy who Jess talked to earlier and quickly spoke, "Kevin, me and Jess are going for a walk." Kevin nodded his head, not really caring.

Terabithia dragged him down to her dorm room, she turned to face him.

"I don't really know who you are, but I feel like I know you. I don't know how, it just your eyes," she said, looking into his deep hazel eyes. "I've seen them only in my dreams..." she said.

At this point, Jess was partially freaked out and scared the other part was happy and finally hoping that Terabithia was indeed Leslie Burke, the girl he fell in love with only after she was no longer around.

Terabithia continued, "I'm sorry, it's just, I have dreams about a boy, the one you saw in the picture, you said that was you?" Jess merely nodded his head. "And that girl was your friend?" Jess nodded his head. "What happened to your friend?" Terabithia asked him.

Jess responded, "She went to swing on the rope over a rive, I wasn't there, it had rained a lot the day before and the river had flooded, she fell and hit her head on a rock. The police never found her, only her blood on a rock where she must of hit her head," Terabithia put her hand to the back of her head where she had a partially fractured skull, Jess continued, "She was presumed dead, and I blamed my self for it, you see, I loved her, and I didn't realize it until after..." Jess breathed out, he could feel tears threatening to spill but he held them back.

Terabithia spoke, "I'm going to show you something I've never shown anyone before." she said, taking Jess' hand and opening her door, Jess couldn't believe what he saw.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry its short. But at least its something right? I'll try and post more this week, I really will Your reviews guilt tripped me sooo badly that I knew I had to write the next one<strong>!

**Please review so i know that i still have followers. I know I haven't updated in 5 and a half months but it's seemed like and eternity!**

**~Morgan**


End file.
